I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishing and, more particularly, to a system for automatically releasing and directing a charge of fire extinguishing agent, such as water, onto a fire that may be within a mobile home and wherein the system functions to anchor the mobile home in a desired location.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the ever increasing expense of modern-day home construction, the use of mobile homes has become a widely used alternative to the conventional home. Due to the construction of the modern-day mobile home, that is, the type of materials used to construct the mobile home and their limited access, the mobile home may burn rapidly trapping individuals therein in the event of a fire. It would therefore be desirable to provide a fire extinguishing system for such mobile homes which is operable to rapidly extinguish internal fires in such mobile homes and one which is operable in response to a predetermined level of heat within the mobile home without having to depend on the outside sources of power, such as electrical energy or the like, for the purpose of providing an adequate water supply.
To the knowledge of the inventor, no known system has been provided which will provide a fire extinguishing system for mobile homes or the like. Extinguishing systems are known for a variety uses; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,815 both disclose various types of fire extinguishing systems of which applicant is aware. The fire extinguishing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,001 is relevant in that it relates to a pressurized system for deploying water onto a fire within a building. U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,815 is relevant in that it discloses a fire extinguishing apparatus having a plastic bag formed of sheets of polyethylene and containing a fire extinguishing agent.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant, the above-mentioned prior art represents the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware.